


That damn tie

by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)



Series: Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Tie (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Internal Monologue, M/M, Third Wheel Sam Winchester, When is Dean not angsty?, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel
Summary: Castiel's tie is a hook, and Dean can't help but catch on it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	That damn tie

**Author's Note:**

> A little exercise in short writing. Surprisingly difficult.

There it is again. Dangling in front of his eyes, like a bait. A thin blue cloth, slightly coarse to the touch. It's luring him, with how askew it is, always on backward.  _ He does it on purpose _ , Dean thinks.  _ Taunting me, making me want to yank it and... _

"Are you listening to the word I say?" Sam interjects. 

But Dean's mind is too far gone to register anything but the blueness filling out his vision. 

"Screw it," he breathes out, reaching out. Grabbing the tie, he smashes the angel's lips against his.

"Guess not," Sam sighs in the background.


End file.
